The Boltons: Behind the Scenes
by Abandoned.See new ZefronsAngel
Summary: Oneshot collection that goes along with my full-length story The Boltons. Here, you can get your fill of things that happened in Troyella's past, M-rated scenes, and other stuff that just wasn't included in the story. Rated T for now. Enjoy!
1. The Proposal

Troy took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell of Gabriella's home. Running a hand through his hair, he stuck the other one in the pocket of his jeans and waited restlessly.

"Oh, hi, Troy," David, Gabriella's father, greeted upon opening the door. "Gabriella's not home right now. Do you want me to tell her you stopped by when she gets back?"

"No, sir. Actually, it's you I want to talk to." _Am I really saying these words? Is this really happening?_

David looked both surprised and confused. "Oh...well, then, come on in." Once Troy was in the house, he asked, "Is everything okay with you and Gabriella?"

"Yeah...everything's perfect." Troy smiled at the thought of how happy he was with Gabriella. "It's just that...I have a question for you." He itched the side of his nose. "A big question."

"Okay." David sat down on the living room couch. "Come on over and sit down."

"Thank you." Almost mechanically, Troy made his way over to David and took the seat beside him. He was silent for what seemed to be hours before slowly venturing into the conversation. "I'm in love with Gabriella."

David chuckled. "I think that's sort of obvious. I've seen the way you interact with her."

"Yeah." Troy ran his fingers through his hair. "I really love her." He paused. "And I just wanted to ask if it was okay if I gave this to her." He clumsily reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Opening it to reveal a ring, he handed it to David.

David studied the ring for a moment. "Is it a promise ring?" he queried.

"No, sir...an engagement ring," Troy corrected awkwardly.

"So you're asking if you can marry my daughter?"

"Yes. I've thought it over for a few months now, I've gotten my parents' opinion, I've prayed about it...and I'm more than positive now that I want her to be my wife."

Handing the ring back to Troy, David said, "Like I told you before, I know you love Gabriella. And by the way her eyes light up every time you call and every time someone even mentions his name, I'd say she loves you, too."

_Just give me an answer already!_ "Well, that's what she tells me all the time...and I believe her. I trust her more than anyone else I know." Again, Troy ran his hand through his hair.

David didn't respond.

_He's going to say no. I just know he is._ _Oh, why did I have to be stupid enough to ask him now? I mean, Gabriella and I haven't even graduated high school yet!_

"Troy," David started finally.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the family, son." Smiling, David held out his hand.

"You mean...I can propose?" Excitement and relief washed over Troy in waves as he shook David's hand.

"Yes." David nodded. "But only under two conditions."

"What are the conditions?" Troy grew nervous again.

"Well. first of all, you and Gabriella both graduate in two weeks. I know it's going to be hard for you not to ask her the big question tonight, or even tomorrow, but I would like you to wait until after graduation."

Troy nodded in understanding.

"And secondly, I don't want you and her living together until after the wedding."

"It's a deal, sir." A huge grin spread across Troy's face. It was official! He could marry Gabriella!

"And I have to thank you for taking the time to talk to me," David began. "A lot of guys wouldn't even bother with it. They think it's too old-fashioned to ask for the father's permission to have his daughter's hand in marriage. But you came and got my approval. I like that." He smiled. "You're the kind of young man that I'll be proud to call my son-in-law."

"You're welcome. And thank you for letting me marry Gabriella. I promise I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will." David let out a sigh. He knew Troy wasn't lying when he said he would care for Gabriella, but he was also reluctant to let his only daughter-and only child-go so soon. "Now," he picked up again, "I think you'd better go if you don't want Gabriella to know you came to talk to me. She's going to be coming back soon."

"Okay." Troy stood up and shoved the ring back into his pocket as he headed toward the door. "And thanks again, Mr. Montez. You have no idea how much this means to me." With that, he twisted the doorknob and exited the house. _Now that I got that done, I just have to figure out the right way to propose._

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful," Troy complimented when Gabriella stepped out of her house in a black and white knee-length dress, matching wedge heels, and a clutch purse. Her hair was left down in its natural ebony curls and her make-up was simple, yet elegant. Quickly feeling the right pocket of his pants to make sure he had the ring in there, he took her hand and led her to his car.<p>

Yes, that night was _the night._

"So, what time did you make the reservations for?" Gabriella asked, smiling at Troy as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Seven o' clock." Troy shut the door and walked around to the drivers' seat. Getting behind the wheel, he turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

Gabriella glanced at the car clock and took note that it was only six-thirty. "Well, then, we should have plenty of time to get there."

"Yeah," agreed Troy. He paused for a moment. "Oh, and after we're done at dinner, do you mind stopping at the school with me? I left a sweatshirt in my locker and I want to go get it before they close up for the summer."

"No, I don't mind," shrugged Gabriella. "But will anyone be there to let you in?"

"The janitors should be. But if not, then I'll just try again tomorrow or something. No big deal."

Those were the last words spoken for the remainder of the ride. However, with each passing second, Troy's palms grew sweatier and sweatier and he began to swallow harder and harder. Would she say yes? Would she laugh in his face? Would she dump him? _Just relax,_ he told himself. _The last thing you want is for Gabriella to suspect something, so just act normal and have fun at dinner._

* * *

><p>"That was a good meal," Troy remarked as he and Gabriella walked out of the restaurant, her hand firmly encased in his.<p>

"Yeah," agreed Gabriella, smiling and leaning against Troy's shoulder.

"Are you sleepy?" queried Troy gently, opening the car door for his girlfriend.

Gabriella nodded.

As he got into the drivers' spot, Troy stroked Gabriella's hair. "Do you still feel like stopping at the school with me?" _Please say yes._

"Yeah. It'll only take a couple minutes to go in and get your sweatshirt. I can stay awake for that."

"Okay. I'll try to hurry with it, too."

Conversation was light during the trip to East High. Once Troy parked the car in a space nearby the door, he helped Gabriella out of her seat. "It looks like there's still lights on in there," he remarked, looking up at one of the windows.

"But there's no other cars here besides yours," observed Gabriella.

"Well, we can still try." Troy led Gabriella to the door. "It's unlocked," he shrugged, pushing it open with ease. Once inside, he turned to the right...in the opposite direction of the lockers.

"Troy, baby, where are we going? I thought we were getting your sweatshirt." A genuinely puzzled expression washed over Gabriella's face.

_Good, she didn't start suspecting anything until now. Just what I wanted! This is going well...so far. Now if she just says yes, the night will be perfect._

"Troy?" prompted Gabriella.

"You'll see," Troy spoke, answering Gabriella's question of where they were heading. Soon after he fell silent, a staircase came into view. "Up here." He motioned for Gabriella to climb the stairs.

"Honey, I don't mean to be pushy or anything, but I'm seriously tired, so if we could just get your sweat-" Gabriella broke off at the view that met her eyes. The stairs had led to the school rooftop, which had been her and Troy's special place ever since they had started dating. However, they had never gone up there at night before, so the sight that could be seen was something completely new. Stars were shining above them in the clear sky, and moonlight was reflecting down on the potted flowers that lined the edges of the area. "Wow," she breathed. "This is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," smiled Troy, gazing into Gabriella's eyes. Passion and overwhelming love were evident in his ocean-colored irises.

Gabriella smiled in return.

"And now that we're both here-me and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen-under the stars, I want to give you something." Troy pulled a velvet box from his left pocket and handed it to Gabriella.

_Is it a promise ring?_ wondered Gabriella, curiously taking the item from her boyfriend's palm and opening the lid. Inside, she saw a silver heart-shaped locket attached to a chain that would enable her to wear it around her neck. "It's gorgeous, Troy," she murmured. "Thank you so much." Leaning in to kiss him, she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm glad you like it, Brie," Troy acknowledged when they broke apart. "But did you look at the back of it yet?"

"The back?" Curiously, Gabriella flipped the locket over. On the back, her name was engraved-almost. Her first name was there, but instead of that being followed by "Montez," it was followed by "Bolton." "Troy..." Happy tears collected in her eyes, and the amount of them grew when she looked up from her piece of jewelry to see Troy kneeling before her on one knee, a box exactly like the one he had just given her in his hand.

Troy took a deep breath. "Gabriella Anne Maria Montez," he began. "I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Gabriella replied, leaning down to embrace Troy.

"Yes?" Troy couldn't believe his ears. It was actually happening! He was really going to marry Gabriella!

"Yes!" repeated Gabriella.

Setting the ring down beside him, Troy hugged his girlfriend-wait no, his fiancée-in return, then put his hand under her chin and turned her face toward his. He then closed the gap between their lips.

At the feeling of Troy's tongue entering her mouth to explore it, another surge of delight ran through Gabriella's body. Yeah, she had kissed Troy hundreds of times before, but now, he wasn't just her boyfriend. He was her fiancée, and would eventually become her husband.

"I love you, Brie," whispered Troy when the kiss was over.

"I love you, too, Troy," Gabriella murmured.

Reaching for the box that lay beside him, Troy took the ring and slipped it onto Gabriella's finger. "There. Now it's official."

Gabriella held her hand out to admire the diamonds on her finger. "It's beautiful," she commented.

"So you like it? I picked out a good one?"

"I _love_ it."

Troy smiled a bit bigger than he was already smiling. "And then you have your locket to wear once you become a Bolton...or if you want to wear it before then, that's fine, too." He stood up, but only after grabbing the box containing the locket, which Gabriella had dropped in her excitement of being engaged. Handing it to her, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

As Gabriella took her locket, she said, "Thank you so much. For everything. This is definitely the best day of my life."

"Mine, too." Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

For a good ten minutes, Troy and Gabriella just stayed up on the rooftop, relishing each other's company and celebrating their engagement with hugs, kisses, and sweet words. Nothing else mattered more at that moment than showing their love to one another.

And that was just the beginning of the Boltons.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I lied. I did write something even though I said I wasn't going to be able to write and post as much anymore. To be honest, I shouldn't even be writing now because it's past time for me to go to bed. But now this is officially it. I don't know when I'll post something next. It might not be for two or three weeks, but with the way ideas are just flying at me left and write, you never know.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you liked the first oneshot in this series! This is my 20th story on here! Yay! So please review:) **


	2. The Wedding

"Are you nervous?" Maria Montez asked her daughter as she helped her tie her wedding gown and pin her veil into her dark curls, which were styled in an elegant up-do.

"Kind of," admitted Gabriella. "I mean, I want to get married, but I think I would do better if it was just me, Troy, you, Dad, and Troy's parents. It makes me nervous to know that everyone will be staring at me for pretty much the whole service." Troy and Gabriella had only invited grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and some friends that weren't in the wedding party, but Gabriella still didn't like the idea of having the whole group's attention on her.

"Just focus on Troy," Maria advised, picking up another bobby pin.

"You almost ready, honey?" David inquired, stepping through the open doorway. "It's three o' clock now. Kelsi's just starting to play some of the pieces you picked out for her while everyone waits for the procession to start, and Troy's standing up at the front of the church with the pastor looking very anxious to get things going." Troy and Gabriella had decided to get married in a small, but beautiful church half an hour away from their homes.

"Are you almost done with the veil, Mom?" queried Gabriella.

"I just finished." Maria stepped back to look at Gabriella. "Beautiful." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I can't believe this day has come already! It feels like I just held you as a newborn the other day."

David laid a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. "There will be time for this later, sweetheart. Right now, Gabriella has to get to the sanctuary." Although he seemed to be in a hurry, David really wasn't any more ready to let go of his only child than Maria was. In truth, he wanted to rush because he didn't want to cry...or at least have anyone see him cry.

"Where's the rest of the wedding party?" Gabriella wondered, her tone urgent. Troy's six-year-old cousin Bobby was to be the ring bearer while the flower girl was her eight-year-old cousin Eliana. The maid of honor was her best friend Taylor, the best man Troy's best friend Chad, and Sharpay and Zeke were to be a bridesmaid and groom's attendant. And then, of course, her father was going to walk her down the aisle to give her away to Troy.

"They're already there," David assured, walking over to Gabriella and carefully taking her arm. "Now let's go. Maria, you can go ahead and walk in. There's seats saved for us in the front row of the bride's side."

"Okay," came Maria's response. She then proceeded to step out of the room just a few seconds before her Gabriella and David so she could make it to her seat before the procession began.

_This is it,_ thought Gabriella as she took her bouquet of pink roses from Sharpay, who had been holding them for her. It was then that the wedding march started to sound. She waited with sweaty palms for the rest of the bridal party to walk to the front of the church. Then, gripping her father's arm a little tighter, she stepped through the doors with him.

Troy's jaw almost literally dropped at the sight of his soon-to-be wife. She looked more beautiful in her white dress than he had even come close to picturing in his mind, and the smile that lit up her face just added to her beauty. The second she was within reach, he held out his hand for her to take.

Smiling, David released his daughter, quickly kissed her cheek, then went over to sit beside his wife.

Gabriella clasped Troy's hand and allowed her arm to brush against his.

The last notes of the music played.

"Welcome, everyone," the pastor started. "Today we are here to join two special people together in marriage: Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Anne Maria Montez."

The audience applauded, and a few tears were seen in both Maria and Lucille's eyes.

"To start the ceremony, we'll hear some stories from the best man and maid of honor, so Chad Danforth, come on up and start." Chad and Taylor, along with the rest of the wedding party except Troy and Gabriella, had sat down after Gabriella was at Troy's side.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Chad began as he settled himself up on the front platform. "So, I got my hair done professionally today. Like it?" He gestured toward his large afro.

Everyone laughed but Troy, who cast a warning glance at his friend.

"Okay, okay. Let's get onto my story. Alright. So I've known Troy since preschool. He's always been like a brother to me. Growing up, we both swore we would never get married or date because girls were gross. Well, actually it wasn't the whole time we were growing up. We kind of abandoned that way of thinking when we were twelve or thirteen. And anyway, he had a crush on Gabriella since eighth grade, and in sophomore year, he asked her out, which was when he discovered she had been just waiting her whole life for him to even just talk to her. Well, not her whole life. I guess I'm kind of exaggerating."

Laughter erupted through the room again.

"Alright. So, after Troy and Gabriella were official, Troy would spend a lot of his time with her. And then halfway through senior year, he told me he was thinking of proposing and I was all like, 'Are you freaking serious, bro? You're not even out of high school yet!' But he thought about it and he ended up doing it soon after graduation. And of course she said yes, so here we are now!" Chad threw his arms up in the air.

The audience clapped, cheered, and laughed.

"Okay. Thank you, Chad," said the pastor. "Now, let's welcome Taylor McKessie!"

Taking Chad's spot, Taylor took a deep breath and started with, "Gabriella and I have been best friends since third grade, so when she started acting different halfway through eighth grade, I knew something was going on. I asked her about it, and she ended up admitting that she had a little crush on Troy. I remember that we both squealed over it and I tried to connect with him to get him to ask her out, but nothing really happened until we were sophomores in high school. I remember the day he asked her out, she ran up to me at lunchtime and I knew just what had happened. I was so happy for her, and I thought that she and Troy made the cutest couple. And when she told me she was engaged, I was happy for her as well. I know that she'll have a very happy, long-lasting marriage with Troy, because clearly she's meant to be with him. I honestly have never seen a better couple." She smiled. "So Gabriella, I wish you and Troy all the best with your honeymoon, new house, kids, and whatever else comes your way." Taylor reached out to hug Gabriella.

Everyone applauded.

"Thank you, Taylor," the pastor acknowledged. Once Taylor was seated beside Chad, he went on with, "And now I would just like to read a few Bible verses that the bride and groom requested before we move on to vows." He took his Bible from the small table in the corner of the platform. "Our first reading is Proverbs 18:22. 'He who finds a wife finds what is good and receives favor from the Lord.'" He paused. "Our second verse is Proverbs 19:14. 'Houses and wealth are inherited from parents, but a prudent wife is from the Lord.'" More silence. "And our final verse is Proverbs 31: 10. 'A wife of noble character who can find? She is worth far more than rubies.'"

Troy and Gabriella exchanged a smile.

"Alright. Here we are at the main segment of this ceremony. Troy and Gabriella wrote their own vows, so Troy, you may go ahead whenever you're ready."

"I, Troy Bolton, promise to take Gabriella Montez as my wife; to love her with all my heart, to care for her, to provide for her, and to support her no matter what comes up in our marriage as long as God allows me to live on this earth."

"And do you mean those words?"

"I do." A wave of happiness washed over Troy.

Gabriella felt tears of joy stream down her cheeks as she said, "I, Gabriella Montez, promise to take Troy Bolton as my husband; to love him with all my heart, to care for him, to be submissive and supportive, and to stay with him no matter what happens during our marriage as long as God allows me to live on this earth."

"And do you mean those words?"

"I do." Gabriella carefully wiped her eyes.

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" inquired the pastor.

No one said a word.

"Well, then, Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Anne Maria Montez," the pastor beckoned the ring bearer over, who eagerly walked up to Troy and Gabriella and held out the pillow that the rings were resting on.

Troy and Gabriella each picked up each other's rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," continued the pastor. "You may kiss the bride."

Troy and Gabriella slipped the rings onto one another's fingers, then leaned in to share a sweet, passionate kiss.

When the newly married couple broke apart, the pastor said, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

Cheers were heard throughout the room. However, no one's excitement was as great as Troy and Gabriella's. They were finally married.

"And we just have one more thing before I let you go," the pastor spoke when the noise died down. "Troy and Gabriella would each like to say a prayer, so if we could bow our heads and have a few moments of silence..."

Wrapping their arms around each other, Troy rested his cheek on top of Gabriella's head and began to pray. "God, thank You for giving me my beautiful angel Gabriella. Please help me to care for her and any future kids you bless us with, love her until the day I die, and always treat her with the respect she deserves. I pray that our marriage will be a lifelong experience of happiness, and that we'll use our being together to build our faith in You and pass it on to any babies you give to us. In Your name I say this prayer, Amen."

After a pause, Gabriella started to speak. "God, thank You for giving me Troy to be my husband. I'm so grateful for that. I can't even explain in words how grateful I am, so please help me to show him by keeping my vow to love and care for him as long as I live, and to be the best wife I can be. I pray that our marriage will strengthen with every day that goes by and that one day in the future, you'll bless us with children, and give us both the knowledge it takes to raise them. In Your name I say this prayer, Amen."

As Troy and Gabriella finished their prayers, imaginations of what their life would be like now that they were husband and wife filled their minds. However, neither one of them envisioned running a large family of ten kids twenty years into the future.

They were certainly in for a fun, crazy, and wonderful surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm on spring break now! I should be updating everything at least once over my break. So, what do you think? They got married on Gabby's birthday just to let you know:) And one thing to tell you: Saturday Zac did a Q&amp;A with his fans on Twitter. But sadly, he ignored everyone with a ZanessaTroyella icon/username:'( So it was kind of a big disappointment for me since my name on there is troyellaizlove and my icon is the same one I have on here of Vanessa sitting on Zac's lap. But anyway, hope you liked the story! Please review:)**


	3. The Honeymoon

**This oneshot is rated M for Troyella's first time;)**

* * *

><p>"I thought we would never be done with that reception," Troy murmured, closing the hotel room door behind him and his new wife and flipping the light switch to turn the lights on.<p>

"So did I," sighed Gabriella, kicking off her heels. After the reception, she hadn't bothered to even change out of her wedding dress and shoes. Instead, she had just hopped into Troy's car and waited anxiously for the twenty minute ride to the resort they were having their honeymoon at to be over.

Troy followed Gabriella's example and removed his own shoes as he loosened his tie. "I know; it was crazy." He paused. "So..." he started.

"What?" Gabriella began pulling out the bobby pins that had been holding her curls up and placing them on a nearby dressing table.

"We're married now...and this is our honeymoon...so did you want to try having our first time?" Troy and Gabriella had never discussed when their first time would come. They had decided together that it wouldn't be until after they had wedding rings on their fingers, but they hadn't talked about whether they were going to do it right on their wedding night or not.

"Well, I did take off my purity ring right before the wedding for a reason," giggled Gabriella. "And since I'm scheduled to be on my period in about five days, I think we should definitely do it now while we have the chance."

"Yeah," agreed Troy. "We should." He smiled, then picked Gabriella up and carried her over to the bed. Sitting beside her, he asked, "Are you on birth control?"

Gabriella nodded. "I started it last month because I knew we were gonna make love after our wedding, and I didn't want to have to use protection. I don't know why, but it just seems like we should be able to have fun with sex without always having to worry about condoms. And then when we're ready to try for a baby, I'll just stop taking it."

"Okay." Troy took Gabriella's hands in his, then leaned forward to kiss her nose lightly. "You know, I love you, Gabriella Bolton. Very, very much." He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too." A huge smile spread across Gabriella's face.

Smiling in return, Troy slowly moved his hands to the back of Gabriella's dress and started to pull down the zipper. Once he thought it was all the way down, he started to slide the article of clothing off of her, only to hear the sound of fabric tearing.

"Troy," Gabriella began, "It's tied in the back, and the zipper goes further down than that. But I guess it doesn't really matter now because you ripped it." Surprisingly, she didn't sound the least bit angry-only amused.

"Sorry, baby girl," Troy apologized, undoing the bow in the dress and unzipping the zipper the rest of the way so that he wouldn't rip the dress further. As the gown fell away from Gabriella's body, he let out a satisfied moan. The only article of clothing left on her was a pair of lacy black panties. He had never seen her even close to being that naked; she had never even been in her underwear in front of him before. Sometimes he had found it hard to wait to see her, as he was naturally curious about how she looked underneath her clothes like any other teenage boy, but at that moment, he realized just how glad he was that he had waited. There was just something about the fact that he knew he was officially committed to a relationship to her for life that made the moment all the more special than it would have been under any different circumstance.

Gabriella blushed and resisted the urge to cover herself with her arms. She knew it was just Troy who was looking at her, but she still couldn't help feeling overly exposed.

"It's okay, sweetheart," assured Troy, gently pushing Gabriella back onto the bed and nuzzling his face into her soft breasts. "You're beautiful."

Gabriella giggled as she felt Troy kiss her nipple. "You know, you're still wearing way too many clothes." She reached to finish the job he had already started of taking off his tie.

Troy had no intention of moving into a position in which it would be easier for Gabriella to take off his tuxedo. Instead, he drew her nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it, contented moans escaping from between his lips.

"Honey," Gabriella prompted. "Can I get your shirt off?"

Troy let out a louder moan.

"Baby," Gabriella tried again.

"Sorry," Troy apologized, lifting his head. "And by the way, you have some _very_ yummy nipples." He licked his lips.

"Well, you have the rest of your life to enjoy them, so how about you take a break for now and let me undress you?"

"Okay." Troy sat up.

Finally removing Troy's tie all the way, Gabriella slid his jacket off, then started to unbutton his shirt to reveal his firm chest. When that job was half done, she tilted her head to one side and remarked, "You know, you look hot like this with your hair messy and your shirt half unbuttoned."

"Thank you," smirked Troy. "You look hot topless."

Gabriella's cheeks turned red as she was reminded of her exposed body.

"I said the wrong thing, didn't I?" sighed Troy. _I knew I would mess this up somehow._

"No, you didn't," Gabriella assured. "It's just that I'm not used to being naked in front of anyone, and I had been too caught up in undressing you that I forgot I was wearing next to nothing, and you just reminded me. But I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded and continued to unbutton Troy's shirt. Once she finished, she slid it off of him and ran her small hands over his six pack.

"You like my body?" winked Troy.

Nodding, Gabriella suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked up into his eyes. "Could I sleep on your chest tonight?"

"Of course you can, baby girl." Troy replied, smiling at Gabriella's cuteness. "We're married now. We can cuddle in bed all we want."

Gabriella's eyes brightened. Sharing a bed with Troy every night for the rest of her life seemed too good to be true, as she had never done it before. The closest thing she had come to it was falling asleep on his shoulder while watching a movie at his house. "I love being married," she murmured, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist and resting her head against his chest.

"Me, too." Troy returned Gabriella's embrace and buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Everything was silent for a good five minutes as he pressed tiny kisses there, then moved over to pepper them over her shoulder blades.

"Troy," Gabriella began, gently pulling away from his arms. "Let's get your pants off." She somewhat clumsily undid the zipper on his black pants and pulled them down his legs, leaving him in only his navy blue boxers.

"I guess we're even now," observed Troy. "So now what? Should we undress the rest of the way and have me try going inside of you or do you think we need more foreplay or..."

"I don't know any more about this than you do," Gabriella replied.

"Well, what do you feel like doing?"

Gabriella took notice of the bulge in Troy's boxers. "Seeing what's under those boxers." She blushed.

"Okay, then. You can take them off."

Cautiously, Gabriella removed the final article of clothing on Troy's body. "Wow," she gasped, staring in amazement at the dark trail of hair that led down to his large, fully erect penis. Stroking it, she exclaimed, "You...you're huge!" Her blush grew deeper. "I...I don't know if you'll be able to fit inside of me. I mean...I can barely get a tampon up there." She chewed on her lip.

"It'll work," promised Troy. _Or at least I hope so. I never heard of a couple that couldn't have sex, but that doesn't mean anything._ "We'll go slow." He reached for the top of Gabriella's panties.

"Take them off," Gabriella said.

Troy slowly slid Gabriella's underwear off her body, revealing the dark patch of hair between her legs that framed her entrance. "Now, let me see." He looked up at Gabriella for approval before gently separating her dampened folds. "You have a gorgeous body," he complimented. "And I'm sure I'll be able to get inside of you."

"I don't know if I'm ready for you to try right now. Maybe you could just use your finger first or something."

"Okay," agreed Troy. He slipped one of his fingers inside Gabriella and moved it around a little to get her more aroused so that it would be easier on her body when he went in her. He then drew it out and licked off the wetness that was sticking to it. "You taste delicious, Brie."

"I think I'm ready, baby," Gabriella told Troy.

"You sure?" checked Troy.

Gabriella nodded. "I feel really uh...horny and wet." She blushed.

"Well, that's good. It makes me proud to know that I can do that to you, and you should be proud, too, because you made me desperate to have you."

Gabriella smiled.

"Now, let's see. I don't know much about sex positions, but how do you think you would be the most comfortable?"

"I don't know. Are we supposed to be sitting or lying back more, or..."

"I think we could do either. I just don't know what would be the most comfortable for our first time."

"Maybe I could lay back and you could sit between my legs and try to get into me?" suggested Gabriella.

"Okay, let's try that."

Reclining back against the pillows, Gabriella tried to relax, but couldn't seem to completely succeed at it. What if he really couldn't get inside of her? What if it hurt too bad to have sex with him?

"Alright, sweetie." Troy parted Gabriella's folds with two of his fingers, then started to try to enter her. "I don't want to hurt you, so let me know if it starts to hurt."

"It...it's kind of hurting now. I...I knew I was too small for you." A tear fell from her eye. "I hate my body."

"Aww, baby girl, come here." Troy held out his arms for Gabriella, who eagerly slid close to him and buried her face in his chest. "You have no reason to not like your body." He kissed the top of her head. "You're beautiful and gorgeous and sexy and hot all at once. And we can make this work. You aren't too small. You're perfect."

Feeling better at Troy's words, Gabriella let go of him and leaned on the pillows again. "Let's try again."

"You sure you don't want another minute?" Troy inquired.

"I'm positive."

"Alright." Troy settled close to Gabriella and began to slide into her. "You okay?"

"It hurts, but not as bad as it did the first time," Gabriella replied.

"Do you want me to try to go in further?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy moved in another little bit, then stopped at Gabriella's whimper. "Am I hurting you?"

"A little, but I should be okay." Gabriella paused for a moment before asking, "Could you hold my hands?" She held out both her arms.

"Sure, sweetie." Taking Gabriella's fingers in his, Troy slowly went further. "I'm about halfway in. How are you feeling?"

_Only halfway?_ _If it's this hard to have sex, will I really be able to give birth to a baby?_ Aloud, she answered, "It still hurts, but I'm kind of getting used to it. Just keep going slow and I'll be fine."

Just then, Troy noticed a spot of blood on the sheets. "Brie, are you bleeding? Are you sure you're okay?" he queried urgently.

"Yeah. I think you just hit a tender spot. When I went to the doctor to get my birth control prescription, I was asking about bleeding because I'd heard some girls in my classes talking about it before, and she said a little bit of blood was normal when having your first time."

"Okay. Well, do you want me to keep going or should I stop now?"

"Keep going."

"Alright." Troy pushed his way in another small bit.

A cry of pain escaped Gabriella's lips and a second drop of blood fell onto the sheets.

"I'm hurting you, aren't I?" Troy asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I...I think the worst is over. I'm feeling better now."

"Okay." Leaning in, Troy softly kissed Gabriella's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Gabriella returned Troy's kiss.

Cautiously, Troy slipped nearly the rest of the way into Gabriella. "Are you still feeling okay?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Good." A smile spread across Troy's face. "I just have about another inch before I'm all the way in. Do you think you'll be able to handle that or do you just want to leave it here for tonight?"

"I can handle it," assured Gabriella.

Troy finished entering Gabriella. "Alright, there we go. How does it feel?"

"Good, but kind of strange. I guess I'm just not used to having something inside me like this." Gabriella bit her lip.

"Here; let's try something." Troy gently squeezed Gabriella's hands and guided her on top of him. He then fastened his arms around her waist. "What do you think of this?"

"Perfect." Gabriella loosely draped her arms about Troy's neck and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt a feeling of immense pleasure tear through her body. "Troy!" she shouted. "I think I'm having an orgasm!"

"You wanna come with me?"

"Yes, please, Troy. Let's come together."

"Brie, I think I just came."

"I didn't yet...wait! I'm coming!" Gabriella whimpered in pleasure. When the wonderful sensation was finished moving across her body, she laid back and let Troy pull out of her.

"So," Troy started, getting under the covers, "Did you like it?" He turned the bedside lamp off.

"It was great once I started having an orgasm. But painful before. Next time, though, it should be more enjoyable since you'll probably be able to get into me easier."

"You can get under the blankets and cuddle with me, sweetie," invited Troy, holding his arms out.

Smiling, Gabriella snuggled against Troy's chest and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist as she concealed herself with the blanket.

"Now, how about we tell each other our favorite thing about tonight and one thing we would want to be different next time? Kind of like to get to know each other sexually since we haven't done anything up until now."

"Okay."

"You can go first."

"Well, I liked how you were patient and gentle with me, and next time I think maybe I want you to spend more time touching me between the legs. I...I liked that." Gabriella blushed. "What about you?"

"I liked the way you were touching me when you first took off my boxers. Very sexy." Troy winked. "And next time it would be fun if we had a little more foreplay."

"Yeah, that would be fun," agreed Gabriella.

"And by the way, you have some very sexy nipples. I wasn't expecting them to be that big."

Gabriella giggled. "Well, I wasn't expecting your penis to be as big as it was, either. But it's hot." She paused before asking, "Do you mind that I didn't clean myself up between the legs, like as in shaving?"

"Why would you shave there, sweetie?"

"Well, I've heard things about girls shaving because guys don't like anything down there. I've always been too scared to try, though. I don't like the idea of putting a razor near my...you know...and I would be too embarrassed to get a wax."

"You don't have to worry about shaving or waxing or anything." Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead. "I like your body the way it is."

"I'm so lucky you're my husband," murmured Gabriella. "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met."

"Thanks. I'm so lucky you're my beautiful wife." Troy held Gabriella a little tighter. "So now, when were you planning to have little ones?"

"I would like to try for our first soon after we graduate college."

"That's a good idea. How many do you want?"

"Well, I've always wanted a big family, so maybe four or five?"

"Yeah, I always wanted a big family, too. And our babies will be the most beautiful babies ever."

"Of course they will. You're gonna be their father."

"Well, you're gonna be their mother. And I think our firstborn is gonna have your smile."

"And your eyes." Gabriella yawned and let out a sleepy sigh.

"Is my angel tired?" Troy stroked Gabriella's hair.

Nodding against Troy's chest, Gabriella cuddled further into him and closed her eyes.

"Hey, baby girl," Troy spoke gently. "Do you want to get a kiss before you go to sleep?"

Gabriella didn't respond; she had already drifted off.

"Aww, you really were tired, sweetie." Troy yawned. "And now I am, too. Good night." He pressed his lips to the top of her head, then shut his eyes and allowed sleep to take over him.

And that was just the first of many rounds of making love that would occur during Troy and Gabriella Bolton's honeymoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was a lot longer than I expected. Hope you enjoyed! Troyella are in for a big surprise, aren't they? They end up with twice as many kids as they planned:) And I know their sex was kind of lame, but they were both virgins and were just getting used to it. I promise next time there's an M-rated oneshot in this series, they'll have hotter sex;) Anyway, please review!<strong>


	4. Pregnant

Gabriella shook her head slowly as she looked at the calendar that was hanging up in her room. Two weeks had passed since the day she was scheduled to have her period, but so far it hadn't come. She found that odd, especially since she had been experiencing cramps, moodiness, and other things that were normally a part of PMS since a couple days before she was supposed to get it.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" queried Troy, entering the room. Moving over to stand behind his wife, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy. "My period...it was supposed to come two weeks ago, but I haven't gotten it. I have all the symptoms, though." She chewed on her lip.

"Well, isn't it a good thing you haven't gotten it? You've told me several times that you hated when it was your time of the month." Troy tucked one of Gabriella's curls behind her ear.

"I know, but now that I haven't gotten it, I want it to come, just so I know everything's okay. I mean, this could be a sign that there's something wrong with my body." Gabriella leaned her cheek against Troy's chest. "Because I know I'm not pregnant; I'm on birth control. So what else could it mean?"

"Maybe you'd better make a doctor's appointment, sweetheart."

A sigh escaped Gabriella's mouth. "I think I'll give it a little longer," she decided. "I do know that sometimes women do have missed periods just because of change in diet or exercise and stuff like that, so I'll just see what happens next month."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I think so. I mean, I don't want to bother the doctor for nothing, and I doubt if I do have a problem, it'll get any worse than it is if I wait a couple weeks to get it taken care of."

"I guess," Troy agreed reluctantly. He hated the thought of Gabriella having even just a cold, and the thought of her suffering from something that was more serious scared him. However, he knew no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to convince her to get herself checked out sooner than she was planning, so he resolved to not even begin to attempt.

Just as Troy finished speaking, Gabriella felt a sudden wave of sickness come over her. "Troy...I...I..." She broke off as she dashed to the bathroom.

"Brie? What's the matter?" Troy rushed after Gabriella, who was leaning over the toilet. Holding her hair in a ponytail with one hand, he gently rubbed her back with the other.

"I...I don't know what's wrong," stammered Gabriella once she was done being sick. "I felt fine a minute ago." She threw her arms around her husband's neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Troy embraced Gabriella. "Baby girl, are you sure you don't need to see the doctor today? Missing your period is one thing, but throwing up is another. I mean, I don't know if they would be connected at all, but..."

"I don't need to see the doctor!" insisted Gabriella. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

* * *

><p>"So," Dr. Alice Gordon, Gabriella's gynecologist, started as she sat down. Two weeks had passed, and Gabriella still hadn't gotten her period in addition to having sickness nearly every other morning. "You say you made this appointment because you've had two missed periods and some morning sickness?"<p>

"Yes," replied Gabriella.

"Okay. And I have on your records that you're on birth control, is that right?"

"Yes," Gabriella repeated.

"Alright. Well, let me just ask you a few questions. Have you been sexually active within the last three months?"

Gabriella nodded.

"And has your partner used a condom?"

"No. We don't bother with that since I'm already on birth control," explained Gabriella.

"Oh, I see." Dr. Gordon paused. "Let me ask you this: Have you noticed any changes in your breasts? Like have they gotten bigger or more tender recently?"

"They've been tender, but I've also had all the other PMS symptoms like cramps and moodiness and cravings and stuff," came Gabriella's answer.

"Well, when the nurse weighed you before you came into this room, she marked down that you gained a couple pounds since your last visit a year ago. Have you noticed that?"

"To be honest, the jeans I wore the other day did seem a little snug..."

"So this weight you put on was a pretty recent thing, you think?"

"I would say so."

"Alright." Dr. Gordon took a deep breath before continuing. "Gabriella, I know birth control is reliable. But the thing is, it's not always one hundred percent reliable. And by your morning sickness, missed periods, PMS symptoms, and weight gain, I would say there's a good chance you're going to have a little one." She opened a drawer and pulled out two pregnancy tests. Handing it to her patient, she said, "Here. Go to the bathroom and take these. If they both come out positive, you're definitely pregnant. If they're both negative, we'll check for a few other things that you could possibly have. And if one's positive and one's negative, I'll give you a third one to try. Sound good?"

Gabriella nodded. "Mm-hm." She then rose from the chair she was sitting in and exited the room. Ten minutes later, she returned. "They're both positive." She held out the pregnancy tests to show Dr. Gordon.

"Well then, congratulations!" the doctor smiled.

"Thank you," Gabriella responded, biting her lip. She wasn't exactly sure whether being pregnant was a good thing or a bad thing. The good thing was that there was nothing seriously wrong with her, but the downside was that she and Troy weren't planning to try for a baby until after college, and they were only in their sophomore year! Plus, Troy had four years of law school after college as well! She wasn't sure at all how he would react to the news.

"So," Dr. Gordon went on, "You'll need a check-up now that you're pregnant. I don't have any more appointments for another hour, so if you want, I could just quick do that now while you're here, or you could schedule it for a different time. What do you think?"

"Let's just do it now," decided Gabriella. She had only had one check-up at the gynecologist's before, but that one was enough for her to know that she hated them. However, she knew it had to be done for both her health and her baby's, so she thought it would be best to just get it over with.

"Okay. We'll get started, then."

* * *

><p>"So, how'd you appointment go today?" asked Troy as soon as he walked through the door of the apartment he and Gabriella were living in. He had wanted to be there with his wife while she was getting checked out, but after ten minutes of her insisting he go to his college classes instead, he finally abandoned the idea.<p>

Gabriella, who was sitting on the couch, turned around to face Troy. "I found out what's going on with me," she replied. "But you might want to sit down to hear it."

_Oh, no._ Panic filled Troy's mind. "You don't have cancer, do you? Or something else that's really serious like that?" He rushed over to take a seat beside Gabriella and wrap his arms around her. "Oh, Brie. Please tell me you're okay."

"No, I don't have anything serious," Gabriella assured with a smile. Then, taking a deep breath, she announced, "But you are gonna be a daddy."

"What? You're pregnant?" A huge grin spread across Troy's face. Squeezing Gabriella tighter, he pressed sloppy kisses all over her face.

"You...You're not upset?" Gabriella was in disbelief.

"Of course not! Why would I be upset?" Pushing a strand of hair behind Gabriella's ear, Troy gently released her from his grip.

"Well, we weren't planning to have a baby until after college, so I didn't know if you would be disappointed that we're gonna have one this summer instead or..."

"Of course not! Now tell me, are we having a boy or a girl?"

Finally relaxing now that she knew Troy was beyond delighted with the news, Gabriella answered, "We can't find out until I'm four months pregnant. The doctor won't be able to tell until then."

"Well, no matter what we're having, I'll still be the happiest guy in the world." Troy hugged Gabriella with one arm and leaned in to connect his lips with hers while his free hand gently rubbed her stomach. "Our baby will be the most beautiful baby ever," he murmured.

"Of course. It'll be a mini you." Gabriella giggled.

"Oh, really? I think it'll look more like you. Or at least have your eyes and smile." Troy stroked Gabriella's arm and laid his head on top of hers.

Gabriella let out another giggle.

"So, how many months along are you?"

"Two. I don't feel much different, though, apart from all the PMS symptoms and morning sickness...and the couple pounds I've gained. The doctor gave me a pamphlet on pregnancy, though, and the names of a couple birthing classes I can take to get myself ready. Some of the classes she said are even for couples, too, so you could come with me and we could learn more about this and meet other people who are going to be first time parents."

"That sounds great!" Troy pressed his lips into his wife's hair.

"And the doctor also said that you can come to the future check-ups and ultra sounds I'll need. I just had my first check-up today, which I'm not sure you would've even been interested in being there for since it was more about my health than the baby's. Though my next appointment is in a month, which is when I'm also getting my first ultra sound."

"That's great! I can't wait to see our baby. It's probably so tiny right now." Troy lovingly murmured the last sentence.

"Oh, and by the way, I asked and yes, it's still alright for us to have sex, just as long as we're gentle." Troy and Gabriella's marriage was _extremely_ physical; they made love at _least_ five days a week, usually more. "In fact, the pamphlet I got says that I might even be extra horny while I'm pregnant."

"How is that possible? I mean, we're far from innocent now," Troy spoke, half-joking as he lifted his head up.

Gabriella laughed. "Well, I don't think the doctor knew that. I mean, when she asked if I had been sexually active recently, I just told her 'yes'; I didn't go into details. But I guess I might want even more sex now that I'm pregnant." She rested her head on Troy's shoulder and laced her fingers with his. "And I'll also probably stay moody and have cravings up until I have the baby."

"So you'll be wanting lots of chocolate?" When it was Gabriella's time of the month, she always tended to crave chocolate of any kind: candy, pies, cake...as long as it had chocolate in it, she was happy.

Gabriella nodded. "And also, just so you know, my breasts are gonna be getting more tender than they already are as I get further along, so when we have sex, just remember to not be as rough with them as you usually are. It's not only the baby we have to be careful not to hurt." Troy had a tendency to leave lots of large marks from love bites on Gabriella's breasts.

"I'll remember that, honey." Troy carefully pulled Gabriella onto his lap and kissed her forehead.

Silence settled over the room.

"Troy," Gabriella began after a minute, "What are we gonna do when the baby's born? I mean, our apartment only has one bedroom, but I don't know that I want the baby's crib to be with us. I mean, if we weren't as obsessed with sex, yeah, I would be all for it, but no newborn should have to be in there at night while we're all over each other in bed."

"Yeah, it would ruin the kid for life," agreed Troy with a laugh. "Um...maybe we'll have to start looking for a bigger place?" he suggested. "And if the rent costs more, I can start working a couple nights a week instead of just on weekends."

"I can probably work a little, too, until it gets close to my due date," offered Gabriella. "But what are we gonna do with our little one after it's born? I mean, I still want to finish college and our parents are back in Albuquerque..."

"You could take some of your classes online. And so could I. That way, one of us could always be home with the baby."

"That's a good idea. We should look into that." Gabriella moaned.

"What's going on, baby girl?"

"I want you," murmured Gabriella, reclining back against her husband's firm chest.

Troy didn't need any further prompting. Fastening his arms around Gabriella, he stood up and carried her up to bed. It was there that the young couple celebrated the new baby that was to be born-_their_ baby.

And that was the start of the very fascinating, crazy adventure Troy and Gabriella were about to experience.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so in case you're a little confused, let me clarify. In <strong>_**The Boltons,**_** I wrote that Gabriella's doctor she has in there delivered all the Bolton kids, but in here she has a different doctor for her check-ups. That's because here they're out in California for college. However, T.J. was born during the summer when Troyella were visiting their parents back in Albuquerque and the doctor she has in **_**The Boltons**_** happened to be the one on call at the hospital when she went into labor. It was the same thing with Gabe and Eli, and then by the time Juliet was born, they had moved back to Albuquerque. So hope that all makes sense to you:) And also, the Zanessa reunion is next month! Both _The Paperboy_ and _Gimme Shelter_ are going to be at the Cannes Film Festival, which means Zac and Vanessa will have to go to the same event! I'm so excited! But anyway, please review for the last update of my spring break:)**


	5. The First Baby

Gabriella was lying in the bed that used to be Troy's in Jack and Lucille Bolton's house while she waited for Troy to finish brushing his teeth and join her. It was mid-July, which meant summer break from college. Troy and Gabriella had taken the opportunity of a couple free months to travel back to Albuquerque to visit their parents and friends for a few weeks. They were taking turns staying at Gabriella's parents' home and Troy's parents' house since they didn't have and weren't planning to get a place of their own in New Mexico until after college.

"Alright, Brie. I'll be in bed in just a second now." As he came in the room, Troy shut the door behind him and began stripping down to his boxers, only to be interrupted by a startled cry from Gabriella. "What's wrong?" he queried urgently, rushing to his wife's side.

"I think...I think my water just broke. Troy...I can feel it...I'm gonna have the baby!"

"Right now?" Troy instantly broke into a panic. "Alright, I'll grab some shoes, the keys, and the bag of stuff. You just get some flip-flops on and go out wait out at the car." He handed Gabriella the pair of her flip-flops that was sitting on the floor beside the bed. Then, he snatched the duffel bag Gabriella had pre-packed with some extra clothes for her and Troy and everything they would need for their new baby boy, put on his sandals, and rushed out the door and down the steps. When he reached the bottom of them, he nearly collided with his father.

"Woah, son, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Brie's in labor," Troy explained. "I have to get her to the hospital."

"In your boxers?" Jack questioned, taking note of Troy's interesting clothing combination of a white t-shirt and black boxers.

Troy sighed. "Oh...I guess I should get some pants on first." He shoved the bag he was holding into Jack's hands. "Here, hold this for me. I'll be back in a minute." He ran upstairs again. "I have to get some shorts on," he explained to Gabriella, who was about to go down and head out to the car. "And I left the keys up here."

"Okay." Despite the pain from the contraction she had just had, Gabriella managed to giggle at Troy's franticness. "I'll just go outside awhile."

"Gabriella, honey, where are you going?" Lucille inquired as she stepped out of the master bedroom. She was in pajamas and her red-brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, hinting that she had been about to go to bed.

"I'm having my baby," Gabriella replied.

"You're having your baby?" Lucille repeated. "Where's my son? Why isn't he with you?"

"He's putting on shorts and getting the car keys."

"Oh. Okay. And promise me that you'll have Troy call Jack and I when you have the baby. I don't care if it's three in the morning. I just want to know how he is...and how you are. And then tomorrow afternoon if you feel up to it, we'll come and visit. Sound good?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Alright, sweetie. I'm ready." Troy suddenly appeared at Gabriella's side, the car keys in his hand.

"Alright." Gabriella hurried down the steps after Troy.

"Bye, Dad." Troy took the bag of necessities from Jack on his way past him.

"Bye. Good luck with everything!" Jack called after Troy and Gabriella as they rushed through the front door and out to Troy's car.

It was then ten-thirty.

* * *

><p>"My wife..." gasped Troy upon entering the hospital with Gabriella at his side. "She's in labor...someone, hurry!"<p>

"What's wrong, sir?" queried the receptionist, who was sitting at the check-in desk a few feet away filling out paperwork.

"My wife's having a baby!" Troy shouted, grasping Gabriella's hand and nearly pulling her over to the desk with him.

"Okay. And her name?" the receptionist spoke, her tone quite a contrast to Troy's.

"Gabriella Bolton."

"Alright. Now, at the moment, Dr. Martin's on call. Is it okay if she's the one to deliver the baby or would you rather me call the gynecologist's office and see if I can someone else to come down?"

"I heard you say, 'she,' right? So the doctor's a woman?" Troy checked. Even though he was in a panic, he still had the sense to make sure the doctor on call was one his wife was going to be comfortable with. He knew she would never want a man other than him seeing her even partially naked, whether she was giving birth or not, so he took special care to confirm that the doctor was a woman.

The receptionist nodded.

Troy glanced over at Gabriella, who nodded. "We'll take her, then," he said.

"Okay. Now, just go up to the third floor. That's the maternity section. And as soon as the elevator lets you off there, you should see a nurses' station. So just go there, tell one of the nurses you need a room, and she should help you out, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." With that, Troy dashed across the room to the elevators and hit the button to go up, Gabriella trailing behind. "Come on, Brie!" he urged when the elevator door slid aside to let people in.

Gabriella caught up with Troy and stepped into the elevator with him. "Baby, you might want to try moving a little slower. You have to remember I have a huge stomach and I'm in labor, so I can't keep up with you that well."

"Alright, honey. I guess I'm just rushing around because I'm worried, but I'll try to calm down." The door opened, revealing the new level of the hospital. Right away, Troy spotted the nurses' station. "Here we go, Brie." Taking Gabriella's hand, he carefully guided her over to it. "Excuse me," he began, directing his attention to the closest nurse to him that wasn't preoccupied. "My wife's in labor. She needs a room right away."

"Okay. Follow me." The nurse quickly exited the nurses' station and led Troy and Gabriella to a vacant-and surprisingly large-room. "Now, this is where you'll give birth," she told Gabriella. "Then after you're finished, we'll transfer you to a different room with a clean bed and shower and stuff, okay?"

Gabriella nodded in acknowledgement.

"And for now, I'm Sarah, and I'll be your nurse. What's your name?"

"Gabriella Bolton," Gabriella replied. "And this is my husband Troy."

"Okay, Gabriella. Well, I'm just gonna step out of the room for a few minutes while you change. If you brought something along you want to wear you can put that on or there's a hospital gown on this counter." She motioned to a small counter with a sink that was against one of the walls. "And then once you're all ready, I'll come back, start an IV, and then get Dr. Martin to come in and take a look at you. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. See you in a couple minutes, then." Sarah left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Baby, can you get your shirt you said you were gonna let me wear from the bag?" requested Gabriella. She had decided that she was going to use one of Troy's t-shirts while giving birth because one, she thought the open-backed hospital gown would be too revealing and she wanted to stay as modest as possible while having her baby, and two, Troy's shirts were comfortable.

"Sure. You start undressing and I'll look for it." Troy placed the bag, which was still in his hand, on the ground and started to rummage around for his shirt. "Here we go," he announced after a minute.

Taking the shirt from her husband, Gabriella slipped it on, then climbed into the hospital bed.

"Where do you want me?" asked Troy.

Gabriella moved over a few inches. "You can sit right next to me."

Troy took a seat on the edge of the bed, but let his feet rest on the ground so that his legs wouldn't get in the way of the doctor and nurse when they had to examine Gabriella.

_Knock, knock. _

"Come in," Gabriella called.

Sarah walked into the room with an IV, a woman who appeared to be the doctor right behind her.

"Good evening; I'm Dr. Martin," the doctor introduced with a smile, approaching Gabriella and holding out a hand. "And Sarah told me that your name is Gabriella, is that correct?"

"It's nice to meet you, and yes, that's my name." Gabriella shook the doctor's hand.

"And you're her husband?" Dr. Martin turned her attention to Troy.

"Yeah. I'm Troy," Troy answered.

Dr. Martin shook Troy's hand, then looked at a paper on the clipboard she was holding. "Okay. So..." She wrote down Gabriella's name. "When's your birthday?"

"December 14, 1990," said Gabriella.

"And have you ever given birth before?"

"No."

"Any contractions yet?"

"Just one."

"Okay." Dr. Martin recorded the information her patient had just given. "Now, I'm just gonna need to take a look to see if you've dilated at all, okay? I'll need to do this every so often, and I'll try to make the checks as quick as possible so you don't feel too uncomfortable at all, but it does need to be done."

Gabriella nodded to show she understood what the doctor was telling her.

"It looks like you're about one centimeter dilated," Dr. Martin reported after examining Gabriella. "And just so you know, you don't have to start pushing until you reach ten centimeters, so you still have a little while to just lie down and try to relax."

"Can Troy stay with me the whole time?" queried Gabriella.

"Yes. If you want him with you, he can stay." Walking to the top of the bed, Dr. Martin took a thermometer from Sarah, who was holding out a clean one, and said, "I'm gonna have to take your temperature now just to make sure it's normal, okay? So if you could just open your mouth and let me put this under your tongue, that would be great."

Gabriella complied to the doctor's wishes.

"Yes, it's normal," Dr. Martin smiled when the thermometer beeped to indicate it was finished reading Gabriella's temperature. "Now, that's pretty much it for now until it's time for you to push, so what I'm gonna do is just check every ten minutes or so to see if you've dilated any further. And don't worry if you don't dilate real fast. Some women are in labor for twelve hours or even more before it's time to push. It doesn't mean anything's wrong, it's just how fast your body is able to move." She settled into a chair that had wheels on the legs so she could easily move around if something was going on. "So, did you find out what you were having yet or are you waiting?"

"We found out. We're having a boy." Happiness glittered in Gabriella's eyes.

"Aww. I have two little boys at home. They're a handful, but definitely worth keeping." Dr. Martin looked proud. "Now, speaking of home, do you guys live around here?"

"Well, Troy and I both grew up here, but right now, we're living in an apartment out in California because that's where we're going to college. We plan to move back once we graduate, though," answered Gabriella. "Right now we're here just because we're visiting our parents and friends."

"Oh, I see. What college do you go to?"

"I'm at Stanford and Troy's at Berkeley."

"I heard good things about both those schools." There was a moment of silence before the doctor continued with, "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you guys been married?"

"It'll be two years this December," announced Gabriella proudly. "We kind of couldn't wait any longer, so we got married in our freshman year of college. And we weren't planning to have any babies until after we graduated, but as you can see, we didn't exactly stick to that."

"But I'm working weekends and two nights a week, so it's all good," Troy put in.

"That's good. So, what are you studying in college?"

"I'm taking classes to be a pediatrician," Gabriella spoke. "I love kids."

"And I'm working to be a lawyer," came Troy's reply.

"A pediatrician was what I almost became, but then I decided on a gynecologist. And being a lawyer is a really good job to have. Well, a pediatrician is, too, but lawyers especially get good pay." The doctor slid the chair over to the foot of the bed. "And now I'm just gonna check you again, okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella responded.

It was then eleven-thirty.

* * *

><p>Four long, boring hours passed until Dr. Martin finally announced that Gabriella was nine centimeters dilated.<p>

Gabriella held back a whimper of pain as she felt a strong contraction.

"You okay, sweetie?" Troy asked, enveloping Gabriella's fingers in one of his hands and putting an ice chip in her mouth with the other. When her contractions had gotten worse, the nurse had brought in a cup of ice chips for her to eat, and Troy had eagerly taken up the task of feeding them to her.

"It...it hurts," gasped Gabriella at the feeling of another contraction.

Troy pressed his lips to Gabriella's forehead.

"Would you like any pain killers?" Dr. Martin inquired.

"I think I'll be fine," Gabriella answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The doctor waited a couple minutes before checking Gabriella again. "Okay. You're ten centimeters now. Ready to push?"

"Okay."

Troy detected nervousness in Gabriella's voice. "Aww, baby girl, it'll be okay. Wanna lay on my chest while you do this?"

"Mm-hm."

Troy climbed all the way on the bed and sat on the pillow while Gabriella rested her head on his abs. Once settled, she resumed gripping his hand.

"Okay, you all set now?" Dr. Martin asked.

Gabriella offered a small nod.

"Alright. Give your first push."

Gathering all her strength, Gabriella pushed.

Troy ran his fingers through his wife's curls.

"Push again," ordered the doctor.

Gabriella bit down on her lip as she gave her second push.

"And again."

"I...I can't..." gasped Gabriella. "I don't have the strength..." She squeezed Troy's hand harder and tried to push for the third time.

"Yes, you can, sweetheart," Troy encouraged, grabbing an ice chip with his free hand and placing it in Gabriella's mouth. "Just relax."

"The baby's crowning," smiled the doctor. "Just one or two more pushes and I think that'll do it."

A cry escaped Gabriella's lips. "Troy..."

"I'm right here, honey," Troy assured. "Now you can do this. Just push."

With every ounce of her might, Gabriella pushed. Thirty seconds later, she pushed again.

"He's here!" exclaimed Dr. Martin. Quickly cutting the cord, she laid the baby on Gabriella's stomach and turned to the nurse. "Sarah, can I have a towel to clean the baby off with?"

Sarah handed Dr. Martin a clean towel.

The loud cry of Troy and Gabriella's baby filled the room as the doctor cleaned him up and wrapped him in a baby blanket that was lying near the sink.

"Good job, baby girl," Troy murmured, placing kisses all over Gabriella's face. "I knew you could do it, and I'm so proud that you did."

"Here you go." Dr. Martin placed the baby in Gabriella's arms.

"Aww...he's so precious," whispered Gabriella, tears of joy filling her chocolate eyes. She lovingly stroked her new son's cheek with her thumb. "Aww, don't cry, honey. Mommy's here."

"He's a gorgeous little one," breathed Troy. "Just look at his eyes. They're exactly like yours."

"And his hair is your color. And he has your nose," Gabriella added, looking up at Troy to see the huge grin that was plastered onto his face.

"Could I hold him?" Troy requested.

Gabriella leaned forward so Troy could get out from behind her, then gave the baby to him. "Support the head, hun," she reminded him.

"Hey, little guy," Troy greeted. "I'm your Daddy. I would talk to you when you were in Mommy's belly, remember?"

"Gabriella," Dr. Martin started, "Are you going to breastfeed or use formula?"

"Formula," replied Gabriella. Troy had shown interest in helping to feed the baby, and considering the fact that Gabriella was still going to continue with half-online, half-in class college classes, she had decided that bottle feeding was the best option.

"Okay. I'll go make a bottle for him, then, and print up a bracelet for both you and your baby since you're gonna be here for a day or two. Does he have a name yet?"

"Yes. Tyler Jack Bolton." Troy and Gabriella had decided on that name in the eighth month of her pregnancy. However, they planned to call him T.J. most of the time.

"Good choice." The doctor smiled. "Now, I'll be back in ten minutes. Enjoy your time with your baby." She then walked out of the room, Sarah close behind her.

"This is amazing, Brie," Troy remarked. "We actually have a baby!"

"I know. I'm so happy." Gabriella held out her arms, signaling that she wanted to hold T.J. again.

"Are you forcing me to give up my son already?" Troy pretended to be annoyed.

"Well, I _was_ the one in labor all night," Gabriella reminded her husband playfully.

"Here you go." Carefully, Troy transferred T.J., who had by this time stopped crying, back to Gabriella.

"I love him already," Gabriella whispered, leaning down to kiss her son's head.

"Me, too. And I love you as well." Troy nuzzled his nose into Gabriella's hair.

"I love you, too, Troy," smiled Gabriella.

And that was the official start of the Bolton family.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not the best at birth scenes, but I tried:) I hope one day we can really see this happen with Zanessa. When they get back together and have a baby, I totally want to hold it. It would be so adorable! But anyway, please review!<strong>


	6. Twins

_Again?_ thought Gabriella, her eyes wide with shock, as she stared at the two positive pregnancy tests that lay before her on the counter. A couple weeks ago, Gabriella had started experiencing morning sickness. At first she thought it was just somehow an after effect of giving birth four months ago, but when she had skipped her period, she'd gotten a feeling that she was having another baby. And the pregnancy tests had just confirmed that. _But T.J.'s only four months old! Troy and I haven't even had that much sex lately! How can this be?_

Just then, a cry came from T.J.'s room.

"I'm coming, sweetie," Gabriella called gently, hurrying out of the bathroom and into her son's bedroom. Lifting him into her arms, she kissed his head. "I know, little guy. It's your lunchtime. Just wait in your crib while Mommy makes up a bottle for you."

T.J. sobbed louder when Gabriella placed him back onto his sheets.

"I know, honey. Just a couple minutes and then you can eat." Gabriella rushed downstairs and mixed up a bottle of formula. She then made her way back upstairs and, cradling T.J., placed the bottle at his mouth. "Here you go."

Instantly, T.J. ceased his crying and began to drink his formula.

"Now when you're done lunch, Mommy needs to change your diaper and then you can go back to sleep." _While I try to finish studying, _Gabriella added mentally. _Oh, how am I gonna be able to take care of two little ones in another nine...well, by now probably eight...months?_

_..._

"Troy, I need to talk to you," Gabriella started that evening at dinner.

"Yeah?" Troy acknowledged.

"I'm having another baby."

Troy laughed. "You're joking, right?" Troy froze when he noticed that Gabriella's expression was serious. "Or maybe you're not..."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm really having another baby."

"Are you sure?" asked Troy.

"I took two pregnancy tests that both turned out positive this afternoon. And with my morning sickness and everything, there's nothing else it could be," explained Gabriella.

A smile spread across Troy's face. "Two little babies running around our house. That'll be absolutely adorable. I mean, we both know we're capable of making some of the most beautiful children in the world."

"Yeah," agreed Gabriella. "But I just am feeling a little nervous about having a baby again so soon. I mean, it's going to be even harder to balance things with two kids in the house."

"We'll be fine, baby girl. I promise." Reaching across the table, Troy took Gabriella's hand and laced her fingers with his.

"But we're only college juniors! And when the baby's born, we'll be going into our senior year! And then even after we graduate, you still have four years of law school! How will this be possible?"

"Look at me, sweetie. Right into my eyes."

Gabriella locked her chocolate eyes with Troy's ocean ones.

"It will be possible. And we'll make it through this. I'm gonna go to law school back in Albuquerque, so then we'll be in the same city as our parents and friends and they can take turns watching the kids while you're at work and I'm at school. Everything will be okay. Please don't stress yourself out. It's not good for you or our new baby."

Relaxing a little, Gabriella managed to smile. "Thanks." She stood up and walked over to Troy to hug him. "You really know how to make me feel better. I love you."

"I love you, too, Brie." Troy embraced Gabriella in return and kissed her lips.

Just then, T.J., who was in his room, began to cry.

"He wants his dinner," Gabriella spoke, quickly pulling away from Troy and heading into the kitchen.

"Baby girl, sit back down. I'll take care of feeding him tonight." Pushing his chair back, Troy rose from his spot and walked after Gabriella.

"He'll probably need a diaper change, too."

"And I can take care of that as well. You just finish eating and relax. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

Gabriella let out a small sigh. "Okay. I will."

"But just one more question, Brie," Troy said.

"What?" responded Gabriella.

"Were you taking birth control again after you had T.J.?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I went right back to it right away. And we weren't allowed to have sex for six weeks after I gave birth, so I don't see how I got pregnant while taking it again. I guess my body just doesn't respond well to it. Maybe we should start using condoms."

"Yeah," agreed Troy. "It seems to be the only way we can prevent having another baby every year. We're gonna reach the number of kids we want and beyond in ten years if we don't control it somehow."

"I know. I love kids, but we don't want to overload ourselves until we can't afford to properly care for them."

"Yeah."

T.J.'s crying grew stronger.

"I think that was your cue to hurry up," giggled Gabriella.

"Okay, I'm hurrying." Troy grabbed an empty bottle and the container of formula. It was then that he began to doubt what he had told Gabriella was true. Would they really be able to manage two kids?

...

Gabriella sighed as she walked back into the waiting room of the hospital. She had just had her first ultra sound that day, and had discovered some very surprising news: she was pregnant with not only a second baby, but also a third. Yes, that's right; she was having twins.

"So, how'd things go?" Troy, who had been sitting out in the waiting room with T.J., queried when he saw Gabriella.

"We'll talk about it at home," Gabriella replied simply.

"You didn't...you didn't lose the baby, did you?" Troy's eyes were full of concern.

"No, I can promise you that much. But the rest will have to wait until we're home." Casting her eyes toward the baby sleeping in Troy's arms, Gabriella smiled. "Aww, has he been asleep the whole time?"

Troy nodded. "Yup. He's been a very sleepy little guy." Standing up, he carefully knelt onto the ground and placed T.J. in his car seat. "Okay, you ready, Brie?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Do you want me to bring T.J. out to the car or do you want to?"

"I can," answered Troy, taking the handle of the car seat. Enclosing Gabriella's fingers with his free hand, he led her out to the car and opened the passenger door for her before settling T.J. in the back. It was then that he opened his brown eyes and started to cry.

"I know, sweetie; it's your lunchtime. Mommy will make a bottle for you as soon as we get home," Gabriella comforted, turning her head to look at her son.

A smile crept onto Troy's face as he climbed into the drivers' seat. "You know, baby girl, you're such a good mommy."

"Well, I've always loved kids," Gabriella responded. "And I feel so blessed that we have a little one of our own and another on the way. But you know that it's not always easy being a mother. I mean, for you it's not easy being a father, is it?"

Troy buckled his seatbelt and turned the key to start the car. "No, not always. Especially with college and a job and everything. And I miss being able to have s-e-x with you all night, every night. But I wouldn't trade our baby for anything."

"Me, neither. And very good remembering to spell out s-e-x," giggled Gabriella. "It's a good habit for us both to get into now. I mean, babies can understand more than you think."

"Yeah." Troy pulled out of the parking lot. "Especially our baby, since you're a smarty."

Gabriella giggled again. "Well, you're the one that's going to be a lawyer."

"True. I guess we're both smart, then."

Those were the last words that passed between Troy and Gabriella for the rest of the ride. When they reached their apartment, Gabriella fed T.J. his bottle, then placed him in his play pen. "You stay here for a couple minutes, okay, honey? Mommy has to talk to Daddy quick and then I can hold you again."

"So, Brie, what's going on?" Troy sat down on the couch, which was right beside the play pen.

"This is going on." Walking over to the couch, where she had placed her purse upon coming home, Gabriella pulled a picture of her ultra sound from the front pocket and showed it to Troy. "What do you see?" she asked him.

"Um...a baby..." Troy responded as if the answer were obvious.

"Really? Only one?" prompted Gabriella. "Look more carefully. Here's one head, here's another. And you can see two bodies, four legs, four arms..."

Troy studied the picture more carefully. "Twins? You're having twins?" A grin spread across his face. "Oh, Brie, this is wonderful!" He kissed Gabriella's lips.

"But what are we gonna do?" Gabriella sank into the vacant space beside Troy. "It was overwhelming enough when we were only expecting one more, but now two?"

"We'll be fine," assured Troy. "I promise we will." He wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

_I sure hope so,_ thought Gabriella.

...

Eight months later, Gabriella found herself lying in a hospital bed in the maternity section of the same hospital she had given birth to T.J. in just a little over a year ago. Like before, she and Troy had been in the middle of a visit with their parents and friends-only this time T.J. had come along-when she had felt her contractions begin. Of course, Troy had right away rushed to get into the car and to the hospital, leaving T.J. in the care of Gabriella's parents.

"So," Dr. Martin started as she walked into the room. "You're having twins?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay. And I think I still have your information stored somewhere from last year, so let me just go out and pull that up on the computer to print out. I'll be right back." The doctor left the room, returning five minutes later with a paper containing Gabriella's name, birthday, and the date she had last visited the hospital. "Alright. So now tell me, how many contractions have you had so far?"

"Two," Gabriella replied.

"And how strong were they?"

"Not really strong at all, but I just wanted to get here before they got worse."

"Okay. And how are you feeling in general?"

"Ready to have these babies," came Gabriella's response. "Being pregnant with two at once is not fun at all."

Dr. Martin laughed. "That's what every mom who has twins says. Now, let me just check to see if you've dilated at all while Diana goes out and gets some ice chips and anything else you want." She looked in the direction of the young brunette nurse that was standing by the bed.

"Would you like anything else?" Diana queried.

"No, thanks," Gabriella spoke.

"And what about you, sir?" Diana turned toward Troy. "We have sodas, burgers, fries, hot dogs..."

"I'll take a soda," answered Troy.

"Okay. I'll be right back, then." Diana exited the room.

"Alright. It looks like you're about a centimeter dilated, so you still have a while to go," Dr. Martin announced. "And also, I don't want to make you nervous or anything, but a lot of times, twins need to be born via c-section. I'm not saying I'm sure you'll need one, but I'm just letting you know that it's common for twins to be born that way."

"How long do I need to be in labor before you decide I need one?"

"It depends how you're doing during labor and if how much you're dilating. If you don't dilate more than five centimeters in fifteen hours, we usually start thinking about doing a c-section."

"I don't want to leave her," Troy stated, gripping Gabriella's hand. "I want to be there when our babies are born."

"And you can," Dr. Martin assured. "We let the fathers sit in the operating room as long as they can handle blood and everything else involved in surgery."

"I can handle it," promised Troy.

"Okay, then. If she ends up needing a c-section, you can come in the room with her."

Just then, Diana returned with Gabriella's cup of ice chips and Troy's soda. "Here you go." She placed the items on the table beside the bed.

"Thanks," Troy acknowledged, opening his can of soda and taking a sip.

It was then six o' clock in the evening.

...

Three hours later, Gabriella was five centimeters dilated. Her contractions were getting stronger, and she could feel lots of movement from her babies.

Troy placed an ice chip between Gabriella's lips and kissed her forehead. "Halfway there," he murmured.

"Yes. And then I'll need to push," groaned Gabriella.

"You'll do fine," Troy assured, sitting on the bed beside Gabriella.

"Would you like any pain killers?" inquired Dr. Martin.

"No, thanks. I don't feel too bad now," Gabriella answered.

"Okay. Well, if you start feeling like you need to take something, just let me know."

It was then nine o' clock.

...

Troy fed Gabriella yet another ice chip. Five hours had gone by and her contractions were very close together and powerful. However, she still wasn't ready to push yet.

"Nine centimeters," announced Dr. Martin. "Only one more to go before you can give your first push."

Kissing Gabriella's cheek, Troy climbed behind her and let her relax into his chest, his hand firmly holding onto hers. "You can do this," he encouraged, reaching for the last ice chip in the cup and giving it to her. "Could we have another cup of ice chips?" he asked the doctor.

"Yes. Diana can go get them for you." Dr. Martin walked up to the top of the bed and held out a thermometer. "Okay. We need to make sure your temperature is still normal, so I need you to put this under your tongue."

Gabriella complied.

After a minute, the thermometer beeped and Dr. Martin took it from Gabriella. "All good," she reported.

"Here's your ice chips," Diana spoke, placing the third cup of ice chips she had gone to get for Gabriella that night on the table.

"Alright, baby girl." Troy grabbed an ice chip and handed it to Gabriella, who whimpered at the feeling of a contraction. "I think I want those pain killers now," she groaned.

"I'll get them," offered Diana, quickly disappearing from the room and appearing moments later with a small bottle of water and some Tylenol, which she gave to Gabriella.

Gabriella swallowed the pills and clutched Troy's hand tighter.

"You're ready," Dr. Martin told Gabriella a couple minutes later. "So go ahead and push."

Gathering all her strength, Gabriella pushed.

"Okay. Take a deep breath and push again."

Taking Troy's other hand as well as still clinging to the one she had been holding, Gabriella gave a second push.

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Troy murmured, pressing a kiss into Gabriella's hair. "Just keep going."

"And again," Dr. Martin said.

Gabriella gasped as she pushed. "Is...is...the first baby crowning yet?" she panted.

"Not yet. Push again."

Gabriella pushed.

"Okay, here we go. There's one crowning now. Keep pushing."

After five more pushes, the baby was out.

"Here's one. Did you find out the gender of your babies yet?"

"We were told we were having two boys," replied Troy.

"Well, your doctor was right about the first one," Dr. Martin smiled and, cutting the baby's cord, cleaned him off and wrapped him in a blanket handed to her by Diana. "Do you want to hold him?" she queried.

"Of course." Gabriella held out her arms.

Dr. Martin carefully handed the newborn, who had just started crying, to his mother.

"Aww, he has your hair and eyes!" Troy exclaimed, examining his son over Gabriella's shoulder.

"And your nose," Gabriella added.

"He's perfect," breathed Troy, getting out of the space behind Gabriella to sit beside her, as he knew he would need to take the baby when it was time to give birth to the second one. "So, do you want him to be Eli or Gabe?" Troy and Gabriella had talked about the two names they wanted to use for their sons, but hadn't decided which of them the firstborn would get.

"I think he should be Eli," Gabriella smiled, looking up at Troy with sparkling eyes. But her excitement didn't last for long. It was then that Dr. Martin announced that it was time to push the second baby out.

Giving Eli to Troy, Gabriella pushed.

"Push again," Dr. Martin instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella gave another push.

"Alright, he's crowning. Keep going."

Gabriella accepted an ice chip Troy offered as she pushed with all the energy she had left in her tired body. "I...I can't do this anymore..." she gasped when she was finished her push.

"Yes you can, Brie." Troy placed a kiss onto Gabriella's forehead.

"I know it's hard, but you can't stop pushing. He's crowning; you're almost there. Push again and see what happens."

Whimpering, Gabriella pushed.

"Okay, there's his head and shoulders. It should be easier now."

At that moment, the baby started to cry.

Gabriella, desperate to get her son out so she could hold and comfort him, gave one final push.

"And there you go," Dr. Martin smiled. "You're all done." She cut the baby's cord, cleaned him off, wrapped him up, and placed him in Gabriella's arms.

"Aww, honey, look," Gabriella said to Troy. "He looks just like his brother."

"You're right; he does!" Troy agreed.

For a minute, no sound except that of the two babies crying could be heard while Troy and Gabriella smiled down at their new children.

"You did a great job," Troy praised, nuzzling his nose against Gabriella's and kissing her lips.

Gabriella rested her cheek on Troy's shoulder. "You know, having a baby is hard, but it's definitely worth it when it's over with."

Troy smiled wider and kissed Gabriella again.

The Bolton family was growing.

...

Okay, guys, so here's another oneshot! Hope you liked it! And also, for those following me on Twitter, I'm writing a Zanessa story and posting the chapters through Twitlonger so I don't get banned from here. So I have two chapters of that up. If you want to read it, you can tweet me asking for the links. It's about the Zanessa reunion that's supposed to be happening in the near future:) And sorry I couldn't get this note in bold...fanfiction is being stupid. They updated their site and they took out a lot of the features, so I'm pretty mad. I wanted to add this note in DocX since I'd already uploaded the chapter, and then I get on and find that they don't have the line break to click on, they don't have the bold, italic, underline options...it's just frustrating. But anyway, please review!


	7. AN

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm starting fresh on a new profile. I'll still be writing Troyella, so go check me out at ~zefronsangel. I'll be posting the updated version of my story ****_Win Some, Lose Some_**** soon.**

**ZefronsAngel**


End file.
